


What Shouldn't Be

by stelladelnordxd



Series: Realizations [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, during deathly hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the afterparty of Bill and Fleur's wedding, Ginny Weasley hears Harry and Hermione talking to eachother, and realizes something she'd been trying to ignore her whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Shouldn't Be

Ginny Weasley walked towards the secluded spot in her backyard, away from the music, and the guests, and the happy go wedding couple. Yeah, she was happy for her older brother, but there was something different about this day.

Maybe it's the fact that you're not out there with Harry. Her mind said to her, making her growl in frustration. Shaking her head, she found her favorite spot to sit in, and sat down. She remembered when Harry first kissed her. God, it had felt so good, finally feeling his lips ontop of hers, a dream come true. Ever since she had first seen the-boy-who-lived board the train when she was ten, she knew she was in love. Just like she knew that they were meant to be, and would get married.

And thats what generally made her live. Knowing that Harry loved her, and would be with her 'till the end. And thats what made her smile. Knowing he'd never leave her side.

Even if he just dumped you? Ginny scowled. She didn't like to be reminded that she had been dumped until He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was killed, and Harry became the hero... again. But she knew he was doing it all for her. And just her. And she began to smile once more. Getting up, the smile still plastered on her face, she walked towards a more secluded spot then in which she was just in.

Her spot. The one spot she loved the most. The one spot she found comfort in. Sitting back down on the nice soft patch of grass, she crossed her lakes and looked ahead, overviewing the couples dancing. She was going to ask Harry to dance, and she hadn't found him, but by god, she knew they'd be eachothers first dance for the night.

But boy was she wrong.

There, right in front of her, was her "beloved", Harry, with Hermione. They were dancing quite slowly, and talking in hushed tones. Moving closer, Ginny stood behind a large bush, thankful that it covered her fully while sitting, provided great hearing of the conversation... and a great view on it too. Getting comfortable, Ginny put her hands in her lap, and waited patiently for something to be said. After a couple of minutes she finally heard Harry speak.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled, looking straight into Hermione's eyes. I felt a shiver run through my body. The way he looked at her like that... why hadn't he ever looked at me thst way?

"For what, exactly?" Hermione questioned, confusion eteched all over her face.

"For not listening to you this year..." he replied, his arms wrapped around her. I gulped, feeling my face grow hot. He never held me like that before.

"Harry..." Hermione began.

"Hermione, please just listen." He interrupted, looking down solmenly. Hermione nodded her head, and I could see she was interested.

"I realized, during the funeral, that, I was horrible to you, and... I just... I feel horrible for that," he whispered, putting his forehead against Hermione's. I was feeling horrible... no, sick to my stomach. This... oh dear. I noticed Hermione had stayed silent, and was biting her lower lip.

"If anything Harry, I was horrible to you." she had finally replied.

"What!? How!?" Harry replied, pretty shocked...

"When you began to date Ginny," I had barely heard her mumble that, but it shocked me none the less. Apparently, it shocked him more.

"Hermione, what do you mean?" Yeah... what did she mean about that... this... me... oh man. She still hadn't replied, and I began to feel a little bit anxious. Why would she be feeling anxious though. She could talk to him about anything... unless... OH MY GOD!

"When you began to date her.." she began -"I felt like...it felt like you wouldn't need me anymore... that.." apparently she couldn't finish, and I knew exactly why. She was in love with him... and when we started dating... she had gone downhill. She was in love with Harry... and let her barrier down. Oh my god! I could see Harry looking at her... a way he never looked at me before. It made my insides squirm, but I knew what was happenning, even if I didn't want to admit it.

"Hermione... no matter who I'm with... I'll always need you." He said that with so much ease, that it pained me. And then I realized. I realized, maybe he loved her too.

"I know... but," she trembled that, I'm darn sure of it. Just like I'm darn sure she was crying.

"Hermione, look at me." I looked over the bush to see that she had just done that. She had tears sparkling on her cheeks, and lip was pouted, only a little though.

"No matter what, you'll be the one I turn to," My heart burned. That had hurt badly. And worst, I saw that he was cupping her chin, and caressing her cheek.

"What about Ginny?" she had hiccougphed. That was exactly what I was wondering. I heard him sigh. This wasn't good.

"During Dumbledore's funeral, I realized, that she was the easy way out. She only loved the hero boy-who-lived. Not just me. That isn't true love. It's a fairytale. One I don't want to have a fairytale, Hermione." I was pretty sure my heart had failed there, right at that moment. He had thought I loved him just as the boy-who-lived. Well that was a downright lie!

"How do you know that Harry?" Hermione asked. I got curious and moved closer.

"Because. All she ever wants to do is snog. She'll never talk. And when I want to talk, she just says something that doesn't even come close to helping me, and then move on and try to snog me. She doesn't even know a lot about me. Other than what she read in books, which is probably all lies. And plus, it feels wierd snogging her. It's like snogging my little sister," I thought about what he said there. It was all practically true.

"Harry," Hermione questioned, interrupting my thoughts. I stared at her, deciding, if anyone should have Harry, it should be her.

"Mhmm," he murmured, obviously stroking in every little detail. Something I was pretty sure he rarely did... right?

"I've been meaning to tell you something," Hermione stuttered. And for once, my heart did not feel like it was breaking. Because I realized for once, Harry and I, were what shouldn't be.

"What is it?" Harry questioned.

"I love you," Hermione replied, looking straight into those emerald orbs. I noticed Harry smile. A huge smile.

"I love you too Hermione," he replied, slowly coming down, and closer to Hermione, until he captured her lips in a soft and tender kiss.

I smiled. For once, I was right. Harry and I, were what shouldn't be.

Harry and Hermione however, were what should be. And that made me glad, that Harry Potter had finally found love in someone who loved him... just for him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up above, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Albus Dumbledore, watched the scene unfold, smiling happily. If anything, Sirius the most. For once, his god-son, had found true love.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 30th, 2007. Part of a planned series that's unposted but will be soon.


End file.
